powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Kaizoku
Power Rangers Kaizoku is an alternative adaptation to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Unlike most Ranger seasons, this adaptation is done similar to Japanese style shows such as anime, with eyecatches, extended openings and endings, and narration. Plot "A Galaxy far away is run by a corrupt monarchy known as Prime Vantorus. 4 outlaws are on the run from their armada, combating as Pirate Power Rangers. They've come to earth in search of keys that will unlock the powers of past Power Rangers to defend themselves and the universe. It wasn't long before I was joined them as the Green Ranger. Together we will help eachother save their homes and my planet, as the Power Rangers Kaizoku" -Opening Narration by Zach A Galaxy neighboring our own is ruled by Prime Vantorus, a Monarchy that poses as a democratic free market system and is trusted by their people. However in reality they are imperials that take over surrounding planets and secretly slave them to create their resources. When their planet was taken over by Vantorus, young adults Ace, Daimon, Naomi and Kerra, who are descendants of Earthlings who explored deep space eons ago, had been given the Kaizoku Ranger Pirates by a rebel leader known only as "The Red One", as well as a few ranger keys and instructions to find the rest on earth. The Group became the Power Rangers Kaizoku, and quickly became known criminals to the Prime Vantorus nation. When they began they had a green ranger, Denji, but he was supposedly killed in battle with only his morpher and keys left behind. Realizing the peaceful planets in the nation had been corrupted under Vantorus' influence to thinking the Rangers were evil pirates, the team decided to head for Earth in their ship, the Star Sailor. The Rangers after arriving on Earth subtly scavenge a small community in the southern tier of New York, unbeknownst to them Vantorus has sent spy ships to pursue them and are also secretly on Earth scavenging for them. A highschooler named Zach gets into a fight with their soldiers but is saved by Daimon, and after realizing Zach is one of the few civilians on earth with full knowledge of the Power Rangers, he decides to take him to the Star Sailor. At first the Rangers are unsure if Zach could help, and Zach is unsure if he wants to have anything to do with them, but when they discover a fleet of Vantorus ships heading towards Earth Ace hands over the Green Ranger Morpher and Key and Zach reluctantly morphs and the 5 use their Megazord to destroy the fleet. However another fleet arrives in their place led by the prince of Prime Vantorus, Varan Maxmillius IX. One of their Generals attacks the surface and Zach goes with the Rangers to use the keys and fight as the Power Rangers. Once successful, Zach agrees to join their crew as the Green Ranger on their mission to search the world for all the Legendary Power Keys that will transform them into the previous Rangers. The Rangers travel around America and also to other countries, but shortly before their voyage began it is shown that one of their main goals lie in Japan, where some of their ancestors came from. Along the way, they discover more Ranger Keys either found physically or brought to them after proving their worth. They also find help in the form of veteran rangers. A two new adversaries appear; Agent Bronx, a detective who arrives on orders of Prince Maxmillius' father Emporer Marvollo, and Akdos the Jinxer, a bounty hunter formally a Prime Vantorous noble and a rival to Ace. Bronx shows that he is more powerful than the Rangers and defeats them all, but spares them when they refuse to accept defeat. Akdos has come to Earth on his own mission: he also wants the Ranger keys for purposes unknown. Eventually Denji returns, revealed to be alive, as the Silver Kaizoku Ranger; with the ability to change into any of the previous 6th rangers. At first Zach is discouraged by his return thinking he might replace him, but Denji reassures him otherwise. Denji tells them that he recieved all the keys of the six ranger keys that are apart of key sets that the other rangers have found and more, but reveals that several keys were taken from him by Akdos the Jinxer. The Rangers were able to retrieve them but Akdos still has other keys with him. As the Rangers journey to many different countries, they finally reach Japan and find their goal: they meet with Tommy Oliver, the most famous veteran ranger of all. Tommy gives them further training and advice to strengthen their skills. Once the rangers have proven themselves he gives them the rest of the Rangers Keys. With that part of their mission completed, "The Red One" finally shows himself to the Rangers and assists them. As it turns out, his actual ranger name is the Red Legacy Ranger, and keeps leaving them to do their own missions, coming in from time to time. He even reveals his human form in time. There are two team up episodes this season; a Team-Up with the Megaforce Rangers where they recieve their keys as well as Zord powers, and a team up that sequalizes the "Always a Ranger" team up from Speed Squad, where the Rangers team up with Rob Sullivan (The Red FireLightning Ranger), Devon Sullivan (as The Green Lightwaver Ranger), Azlin Virsaw (The White Bird Squadron Ranger), Casey (The Blue Five Star Ranger), and Crystal (The Yellow Speed Squad Ranger) as a Z-Universe Team-Up. Things get more serious as Emporer Marvollo sends his son his own Megazord to defeat the Rangers. Prox is destroyed by Daimon, and the Vantorous Megazord which was salvaged from Cyclopsis and Serpentara has the upperhand to the Kaizoku Rangers. The Rangers were able to finally overpower him and destroy the Megazord and Maxmillius with it. Characters 'Rangers' 'Allies' *Navi-The Rangers' robotic parrot friend who serves as their Navigator and computer operator. *Various Veteran Rangers-Several rangers from previous' series briefly appear to help the Rangers learn more about themselves and what it takes to posses their powers. * "The Red One"-A mysterious Ranger from the Kaizoku's past. A rehel leader who gave the Rangers their powers and keys and may have sacrificed himself during a great deadly battle. However It has been hinted he survived and saved Denji's, training him and making him the Silver Ranger. 'Villians' *Prince Varan Maxmillius IX-The spoiled, pampered, crazed prince of Prime Vandorus. He wants to destroy the Power Rangers to prove to his father that he is ready to take on the throne as King. Maxmillius has the tendency to act like a spoiled brat and has his minions do most of the thinking for him. His real form is human resembling but is mostly seen in his battle form, resembling a cyborg-like being. *Kahn-Prince Varan's Right hand man. He keeps the Generals in line for the Prince, who is too lazy to do it himself. He appears in an Alien resembling battle form though he does have a human form. *Vallira-A Female assistant to Prince Varan, and a Tough Navigator to his flagship. Like the Prince and Kahn, Vallira has an Alien form while her human form is her true appearance. * Agent Bronx-An officer working for the Prime Vantorous Government, arriving on orders to see why Varan hasn't completed his mission yet and to assist him. He frequently fought the Rangers but did It without orders from the Prince, always seemingly overpowering them, however he never took opportunity to destroy them. *Commander Prox-The Field commander cyborg of the Vandorus Fleet, in charge of the Exborgs. *The Exborgs-Robotic Footsoldiers of Prime Vandorus. Also have SuperBorgs which are stronger than the regular ones Trivia *While the show borrows many elements from Gokaiger, many elements where inspired from the Pirate themed Anime One Piece, Such as villians having unique laughs (Varan's Shahaha from Arlong, and Kahn's Yahahaha from Eneru). The Rangers as characters where also inspired by the Strawhat Pirates: ** Ace being the calm but immature captain who becomes a tough fighter, such as Monkey D. Luffy. He is also named after Luffy's brother, Portace D. Ace, who he acts like as well. **Daimon is a skilled Swordsman like Roronoa Zoro. He is also the chef, is very suave, and goes after women including Naomi at times, acting such as Sanji. **Zach can be considered to be like Usopp, who craved adventure but was cowardly in the face of the enemy and still fought back, overtime getting braver and stronger. **Noami loves money and is low tempered, becoming physically aggressive when annoyed, but still attains femine cheekiness. She shares such traits with Nami, though she's a weapons specialist instead of a navigator. They also have similar names. **Denji is like Franky, who are both eccentric shipwrights. He can also be compared to Brook, who is very musical and full of life. **Navi is similar to Chopper in some ways as well. *Interesting enough, the roles of the Green and Silver rangers are reversed from the Sentai. Zach is the rookie earthling who joins the team and Denji is from space and always apart of the team. In Gokaiger, it's the otherway around for their counterparts. * All non Power Rangers have been cut out, with the exceptions of Fiveman, Flashman, Jetman, and Dairanger, being used as Firelightning, Lightwavers, Bird Squaron, and Five Stars. *The Go-Onger suits are Speed Squad instead of RPM. 'Differences from Gokaiger' *In Gokaiger, Doc (Gokai Green) has been apart of the crew since they first arrived on Earth, and Gai (Gokai Silver) was an Earthling who joined them later on. In Power Rangers, Denji (Silver Kaizoku) was apart of the crew originally but did not appear until later on, and Zach (Green Kaizoku) joined them as they came to Earth. *Prime Vantorous was shown to have their own planets including a capital planet resembling Corusaunt from Star Wars, where they were thought to be a peacekeeping republic and only took over planets outside their galaxy. Zangyack in Gokaiger did not have planets where they ruled and were loved as rulers, they conquered and destroyed all that they saw. *Maxmillius, Kahn, Velira, and Marvollo all have human forms that are their natural forms. The forms we see aboard the Pony Express is mearily their battle modes (a requirement in the Prime Vantorous Military Code is that all Personel including Royal leaders must be in Battle Forms at all times on deck, though Emporer Marvollo tends to break this rule). The Zangyack Empire has no human form and naturally resembles aliens.